When in London
by CaressMeDown123
Summary: Rupert and the gang go to London for a movie premiere, and meet someone they'll never forget. A Prince and the Pauper story.


Of course, Rupert wouldn't want any of this getting to his head, as his mother had taught him, but Rupert couldn't hide that he was a bit excited to be staying in London for a premiere

Of course, Rupert wouldn't want any of this getting to his head, as his mother had taught him, but Rupert couldn't hide that he was a bit excited to be staying in London for a premiere. He, Daniel, and Emma were staying in a gorgeous hotel, away from their families for two weeks! Rupert did feel it was a little much to be provided with 24-hour food service and limo, but who could complain to that?

Nonetheless, he was ecstatic, aside from the fact that he actually did have to go to a stupid premiere. Rupert thought of all this as he, his agent, Alexander, and his best friend, Jonathan. Rupert looked up from the window and saw that his agent was looking at him talking.

"I'm sorry," Rupert blushed heavily. "Could you repeat that?"

"This is what I'm talking about," Alexander said. "I said, even though you are young reckless and are in a hotel with your best friend for the next couple weeks, I want you to maintain your reputation. No going out late, no wandering the streets of London, no getting into trouble…"

"I know, my mother already told me all that," Rupert laughed. Just then, they started pulling up to a building. Unfortunately, it was not the gorgeous expensive hotel that Rupert had been promised. It was the back of a small building, hidden from the sun behind a larger one.

"Uh," Jonathan started. "Is this where we are staying?"

Alexander scoffed at him. "Of course not you lark, we are going through this one to get to the hotel." Rupert was happy that Jonathan asked the same question he was going to sooner than he.

When they climbed out of the door, a foul smell hit them immediately.

"Hurry now," Alexander said anxiously. "We are going through the employee entrance."

Rupert and Jonathan were rushed passed three dumpsters into a dark cellar. They were showed a dark hallway with stairs going up at the end.

"Aren't there any bloody lights?" Alexander coughed. "Alright then, keep moving."

Rupert went first, starting off slowly, but turning into a fast pace when Alexander told him to. He reached the end of the hallway and walked up the stairs. There was a door, with a bright light coming from underneath.

"Lets go then," Alexander started to tap his foot.

Rupert felt for the knob and turned it. He pushed the door open slightly and was immediately blinded by the bright lights.

"Watch out!" Someone screamed, right before Rupert got a plate of spaghetti in the face.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, sir!" A girl said as she tried to pull all of the noodles off of him. Jonathan couldn't stop laughing. Alexander was steaming. The girl tried to make things better by trying to get the sauce off. She reached for a pulled the closet towel. Unfortunately, that towel was under a bowl of cake mix. There was a loud ding, and white cake mix splattered everywhere.

"Shit!" She said to herself, but loudly.

"Kyla!" Someone yelled. The girl stood up from trying to pick up all the noodles. She was covered in red sauce and white batter, but Rupert could make out a uniform underneath. Her face was red, as was her dark red hair that was pulled up into a clip.

"What is the meaning of this!" Alexander roared.

A small man, young man in a suit ran over to Alexander. "I am extremely sorry for all of this," he said hurriedly. "That is our very clumsy waitress Kyla. She will be fired immediately, have no worries."

"It was a mistake," Rupert said.

"And I expect that this Kayla girl will be paying for mine, and our course, Mr. Grint's dry cleaning?" Alexander said, ignoring him.

"I would think nothing less!" The man said quickly, and quite scared.

"It was an accident!" Rupert said louder, which caught Alexander's attention. Jonathan was still laughing uncontrollably.

"It doesn't matter!" Alexander said, growing angrier.

"People make mistakes," Rupert said, trying to shake off all the sauce.

"Fine," Alexander said, angrily. Then he turned to the young man, "take Rupert to his room."

In this entire happening in such a short time, the whole kitchen stopped and was staring. Kyla was beet red, and staring at the floor.

They were escorted out of the kitchen, quickly through the lobby, and into an elevator. Alexander pulled out a key and put it in a keyhole, then the buttons lit up.

"Daniel and Emma are already here. We are to have a short conference in Daniel's suite," Alexander said, not looking at him.

Rupert and Jonathan followed Alexander and the man out of the elevator. There were three suites. They all walked into the one on the way left. Daniel and Emma were already there, talking. Their agents and friends were sitting there, too. It was Daniel who first noticed. He started laughing and pointing, so everyone looked and followed suit.

"What happened to you?" Emma's agent, Holly, said between breaths.

"Nothing," Alexander said through his teeth that made everyone but Emma, Daniel, and Daniel's friend Sean, stop laughing.

The man cleared his throat, "Well, then, lets get this meeting started." Jonathan took a seat on an armchair, but Rupert thought it best not to stain the furniture, and stood.

"So, you came up here through the kitchen. If you must leave, go through that exit, but always inform your agent where you are going," he coughed nervously. "My name is Matthew. I am the coordinator. The premiere is in a few days, the 8th. You each get a key to the private elevator." He passed out the keys. "And a room key," he passed those out. Just then there was a knock on the door. Matthew opened up the door. A man and a girl came in with a cart with tea and scones on it. Rupert noticed immediately that that girl was the girl from the kitchen. Kyla. "This is your 24-hour food service. Kyla during the day, and Andrew at night." Alexander cleared his throat and Matthew looked at him. Alexander whispered something to him, and Matthew whispered back. Rupert noticed that Kyla's face was red again and she had obviously changed, for she was clean, but there were bits of white batter in her hair. Rupert and Jonathan took a scone. Jonathan had obviously not recognized her. Otherwise he would have entered another laughing fit. Emma and her friend Donna took tea. Daniel took a scone and tea, as did his friend James. Matthew continued, "Your 24-hour limo service is speed dial 4 on each of your suite phones. Any questions?"

Everyone looked at each other, but there were no questions, so Matthew told the food people to leave, and left himself. Alexander led Rupert and Jonathan to his suite, the middle one. His suitcases were already there.

"We have to same bloody girl, Kelsey or what have you." Alexander was going into each room, and looking around. "Matthew says we must keep her because she's the only one able to cover the day."

"That was the same girl?" Jonathan started to laugh.

"What are you looking for?" Rupert asked Alexander who stopped came back to the front door. "You know, crazy people." Alexander opened the door and left.

Rupert looked around the room. It was awesome. There were two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a balcony for each bedroom, and one for the living room.

"This is sick!" Jonathan went to one room. "This is mine!"

Daniel, James, Emma, and Donna came to the door. They let themselves in and sat on the couch. Rupert and Jonathan joined them, after bringing their suitcases to their rooms, and Rupert changing his clothes.

"We're ordering food, what do you want?" Daniel said with the phone to his ear. Rupert quickly scanned his mind to decide what he was in the mood for. "I'll take some bangers and mash." "It's only a snack," Donna and Emma laughed. "That is a snack!" Rupert retorted. Jonathan ordered pizza.

"So what was with the spaghetti?" James asked.

"That food girl threw noodles and cake at him!" Jonathan started in laughing. "It was the best thing I ever saw!"

Rupert let out a chuckle. It was a bit funny, but he couldn't help but feel horrible for that poor girl. "It was an accident." He laughed.

"An accident? I bet you were pissed! The great Rupert Grint doesn't stand for-" Just then, the door opened, but Jonathan was finishing his sentence, unaware. "-spaghetti in the face!" Rupert looked to see who it was and it was Kyla. Her face turned immediately red again, and she looked scared.

"Um, here's your, um," Kyla wouldn't make eye contact and was fumbling with the cart of food. Jonathan was laughing quietly and pointing to her, to tell the rest that that is the girl. Kyla picked up a plate with Emma's soup on it, causing Rupert's potatoes to crash onto the ground. Everyone but Rupert was trying not to laugh. Rupert ran over to her. "I'm so sorry… again. It won't happen again!" Kyla was on the ground picking up the pieces of the plate.

Rupert knelt down beside her and helped her. "You are a bit clumsy, aren't you?" He let out a small laugh. Kyla giggled nervously. "Yeah, I'm really sorry. About everything. Thanks for not getting me fired, but I will pay for dry cleaning," she said quickly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm rich! I think I can afford dry cleaning," Rupert said, but quickly regretted it. Here he was trying to make this girl feel better and he was showing off. Well that caused everyone else to laugh, and Kyla and Rupert's faces turned red.

"What's your name?" Emma asked Kyla.

"Kyla," she answered almost in a whisper.

"Come here Kyla," Emma said, making room for her on the sofa. Kyla slowly got off the ground and sat by Emma.

"I'm Emma," Emma held out her hand. That caused everyone else to introduce themselves. "When do you get off?"

"Uh, twelve," Kyla said quietly.

"Do you want to go out with us? Show us the town?" Emma asked. Rupert sat back down, next to James.

"Really?" Kyla looked hesitant.

"Yeah, if you want. Why don't you come here around eight?"

"But I don't get off until 12."

"Well you are just serving us, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then if we're gone, you will have no one to serve," Emma said. "So come back at eight, okay?" Kyla got up and put their food on the coffee table in front of them.

"Are you sure?" Kyla asked, looking around.

"Yep," Daniel said.

"Um, okay. Sure," Kyla asked nervously, opening the door. "See you then. And I'll go get more potatoes." Kyla pushed the cart out the door.

"No I'm fine," Rupert said, pointing to his sausages. "These are good."

"Sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay, bye," Kyla said, closing the door behind her.

"I felt bad for her," Emma said after she left. "She wankers couldn't stop laughing," she pointed at Daniel, James, and Jonathan.

"Do you want to check London out until eight?" Daniel asked Rupert.

"No, you guys can go, I'm going to take a nap. It's been a long drive."

Everyone left and Rupert was left alone in his room. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep, but couldn't.


End file.
